


Adam

by shalashaska



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Disabled Character, Clothed Sex, Coercion, Creampie, Debauched Ocelot is Debauched, Disclaimer when I wrote this I would likely have bled caffeine if you stabbed me, Hate Sex, How do I communicate to you that there is boy pussy in this like there's a whole lot of boy pussy, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Messy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misuse of R+D Facilities, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Relationship, So fuckin messy, This is a bit fucked up haha but whatever I'll ride my reputation into hell like a fucking canoe, Trans Male Character, Trans Ocelot, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, it was like 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalashaska/pseuds/shalashaska
Summary: What have I done..................... It's another self-indulgent mess.So uh, like... Ocelot is the kind of guy who hooks up with people he hates just to embarrass himself because he is a weird and yucky boy.I drabbled this in one sitting in a total frenzy but somehow it actually reads well.





	

It hadn’t been the first time he’d been dragged from his quarters late in the evening and handcuffed. Hell, it was far from the first time at this rate. He was starting to accept it as routine, although he wasn’t exactly sure if he could get accustomed to it.

Anyway, the two soldiers escorting him were shrouded by the usual uncomfortable silence. Sometimes he wondered if one of them would say something. He wondered what they would say. They never had anything to say.

Stopping abruptly at a familiar steel door, one of them punched in a code while the other stood obstructing his view. He didn’t even want to know what the code was. It wouldn’t be of use to him. As he was prodded through the door by the muzzle of an assault rifle, he stumbled on his heavy legs, the hinges aiding his movement wheezing very slightly.

“Emmerich, you’re here. Take a seat.”

There he was. He stood with his arms locked over his chest, propped against a nearby steel table, where a tray carrying a vial and needle lay ready. His ankles were crossed casually over each other, as he freed one hand to gesture the engineer towards the empty chair.

Reluctantly, he eased himself onto the seat, his bound wrists dropping onto his lap, limp. Immediately, Ocelot moved. He straightened up, produced a tiny key and released the quivering man’s wrists. Then, as expected, he brought them behind the chair to re-cuff them. For good measure, he lifted a tell-tale panel outlined on his left leg and flicked at the controls. Huey immediately felt his legs weaken, and eventually fall limp again.

“Now, why do you think I’ve brought you here today?”

“Let me guess… You’re interrogating me again? I’ve told you as much as I can manage right now.”

Ocelot shook his head, his silver hair swaying with the motion.

“No need to assume so yet. I actually have different intentions today.”

Now that was a shocker. He couldn’t think of any other reason why the cowboy wannabe would even want to be in the same room as him.

“That expression on your face is kind of funny.”

“Huh? What?”

“You look afraid, Emmerich.”

“No shit.”

“I’m not going to do you any harm.” See, he said that, but his arm still made a beeline for that syringe on the counter.

“Sure you’re not. If so, what’s with the truth serum?”

He laughed. At least, it was the closest thing to a laugh he could ever imagine from this guy. It was more of a small, low chuckle. There was something menacing about it, but perhaps it would have been much more frightening if there wasn’t. This was Ocelot after all.

Huey watched him pierce the surface of the small bottle, dragging some of the translucent liquid into the chamber. He brought it up to eye level to ensure the dosage was correct.

Shit. If it wasn’t truth serum, what was it? What kind of horrifying potion had he brought with him this time?

He didn’t have time to ask questions, though. All he could do is yelp as he was stabbed without warning. The needle stung on impact and sent a shiver of pain through his neck and collarbone as he struggled to pinpoint where exactly the shot had been administered. Maybe it didn’t matter, though. The real question at hand was, well, what the hell this substance even was.

“You… didn’t ask me anything… before you did that.” He spat out his words between ragged breaths.

“Like I said, this is no interrogation. There is no need for questions.”

“If that’s the case, maybe you could enlighten me about these drugs?”

“Nothing harmful.”

“But what the hell is it?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

He felt like his chest was squeezing down on his heart as the panic settled in. What the fuck had just been injected into his system? Ocelot started pacing, his spurs rattling as he circled Emmerich like a predator. He had turned pale now and was sweating quite heavily. Was this just anxiety or was it the drug?

He watched Huey a while longer. “Feeling anything yet? It should take effect very soon.”

“What kind of effect? You’re freaking me out!”

“Oh, you’ll know when you feel it.”

He was feeling a whole mixture of things. He felt boiling hot and freezing cold all at once. He felt like he was choking, or suffocating. He felt like his skin was separating from his body or something. These were all symptoms of anxiety, though. He knew that. However, there was one thing that was throwing him off, pressing urgently against the inside of his thigh. He shifted about uncomfortably, moving his hips as much as he could, in an attempt to shunt his legs into a more convenient position. Ocelot’s lips pulled into a rotten smile.

“There we go. I told you it wouldn’t harm you.”

“What the hell did you do to me? Ocelot, please…”

He glanced toward a wall, playfully tapping one boot against the floor.

“Well, since you asked so nicely I’ll explain.”

He sighed, but he wasn’t sure yet if it was in relief or anticipation. Either way, the brief silence felt like it was going on forever.

“Do you like how it feels, Emmerich? It’s probably getting stronger by the second now.”

“Well, I don’t hate it like the truth serum… but I don’t really know what’s going on.”

He tossed his hips again, his erection straining against his underwear now. What the hell was wrong with him?

“Well, it seems to be working just fine. It’s only a harmless yet effective aphrodisiac.”

What? This couldn’t be happening. This was some kind of fever dream. For a moment he wondered is he was just crashing from several sleepless days fuelled by caffeine and this was some kind of nightmare.

“But… why the hell would you give me that?”

He raised a gloved hand in a reassuring motion.

“Well, I’ve got to test it on someone, right? Or else I’ve wasted all that funding, and R+D’s time.”

He did this through R+D? It was unbelievable, but so much like him at the same time. What the hell was he even planning to do with something like this?

“You see, it might not seem like it, but something like this could be very useful when it comes to interrogation.” He spouted as if he’d read Huey’s mind.

“I thought you said this isn’t an interrogation.”

It was becoming harder to concentrate now. It took all the strength in his body to maintain composure as wave after wave of sexual desperation started to course through his brain. He felt like a hormonal teenager. Ocelot didn’t take his eyes off of him for one second, and it terrified him.

“It’s not. It’s a test. At least, it is in part a test.”

Oh, God. What the hell else was he doing here?

“You see, I fucking hate you Emmerich.” Well, what a surprise. “And I can’t imagine anyone being involved with you without feeling thoroughly embarrassed by you.”

“Uh… Charmed.” It wasn’t exactly every day that someone insulted him so directly and in such a callous manner. Ocelot ignored his interruption.

“And that’s exactly why I want you.” What? Had he heard that right? “You’re disgusting. There is nobody on this base on a lower level than you.”

He wasn’t really sure how to respond, or even process this. He sputtered a few unintelligible syllables before he was silenced by the Russian’s words again.

“And to sink any lower than you is the purest form of humiliation. That’s what I want.”

“Uh… I don’t follow.”

There wasn’t time to follow, though. Ocelot had already moved in, wrapping his leg over the scientist’s lap and pressing their bodies close enough that his ass nudged agonisingly against his swelling arousal. He reconsidered if this was some kind of dream.

“Humiliation is something I profit from. You see, the act of toying with the concept of dominance and status appeals to me.”

“So what… it’s like your, uh, fetish?” the last word slipped from his lips more quietly than the others. He was almost scared to say something like that in this man’s presence, or at all for that matter.

“So you’re catching on! Very good. You’re an intelligent man, after all.”

Gloved fingers crept over his thighs and pried them apart, allowing easier access. The cat-like man shunted his hips forward, grinding his ass excruciatingly slowly against Emmerich’s lap. He observed the tremble in the man’s laboured breathing, purring and leaning in to nip at his jawline.

What the fuck was even happening? It wasn’t like he hadn’t expected Ocelot to have this kind of side to him, but to even show a hint of interest in a guy like him? Hell, he wasn’t even all that interested in men. At least, he didn’t think he was. However, he had to admit to himself that this wasn’t bad. Hell, maybe it was even a good thing. Maybe.

“Now, let me just make this easier for you.”

Before he knew it, Ocelot’s weight had already left his lap. He mumbled in protest, but a slender finger came to his lips before returning to the buttons of the interrogator’s shirt. He removed each article of clothing painfully slowly. God, why didn’t he just hurry up?

He left the gloves on. It wasn’t exactly a surprise. When he started to tease at the waistband of his underwear, he addressed Huey again.

“Now, I don’t want to alarm you. Your expectations might not be met here.”

“Uh… what?”

For a moment, Ocelot almost looked… shy? He swallowed and then continued.

“Just shut up and pay attention.”

Dropping the garment to the floor, he let Emmerich’s eyes explore his body for a moment. That was when he finally took it all in – those little scars a couple of inches below his nipples, and the unusually tempting length to his legs… and everything down there. For a moment, he just let it run through his mind, trying and failing not to stare. The Russian’s face started to tinge with frustration.

“Well? Say something.”

“I, uh. I don’t know.” There wasn’t much to say. “I mean I didn’t really have any expectations anyway.”

This was true. He hadn’t really spent a lot of time thinking about what the guy looked like under his form-fitting clothes. Not a lot; maybe once or twice. Once or twice was normal, right?

“Seriously?”

“Can I, uh, touch you?”

“Don’t be a coward, Emmerich. Be direct.”

“Uh…” He searched the floor for nothing in particular. “C-Come closer.”

Ocelot stepped towards him, and dangled that little key in front of him.

“Y-Yeh, thanks.”

Leaning over him and brushing against his neck with his long hair, he fiddled with the controls again, gradually bringing control back to Huey’s legs. He then brought his attention to the cuffs, unlocking them on both sides and letting them fall to the floor with a ringing of metal.

“Good, uh…”

“I want you to address me as Adam.”

“Adam, huh…” It probably wasn’t even his real name. Of course it wasn’t. “Adam. Can you, um, go sit on that table… please.”

He definitely wasn’t any good at giving orders, but Adam (or whoever he really was) was eating it up. He stepped back and lifted himself onto the table, perching his ass on the cold surface and flinching slightly. Huey closed the distance between them awkwardly, not really sure what he was doing at all.

“Good. Spread… I mean, can you spread your knees some?”

He complied immediately, and the scientist was starting to actually enjoy this. As terrible as he was at it, it certainly was interesting. He reached out to press a hand against Ocelot’s stomach, coyly feeling his way downward as the other leaned into his touch.

“You, unh, really want it, huh Adam?”

Adam nodded furiously, hissing as fingers teased the outside of his entrance.

“If you want it, you should earn it, right?” He was getting a little cocky, but it was working.

He nodded again. “I’ll do anything.” He muttered just loud enough that Huey could hear him. It was more than a bit jarring for a guy as domineering as he was to be so cute and submissive. “Please.”

Immediately, he retreated his fingers and Ocelot whined.

“G-get on your knees for me.”

He watched as the Russian’s face flushed even deeper and he sank to his knees, giving Emmerich a pleading look.

“Well, um… show me what you can do. I guess.”

He nodded, fumbling with the buttons of his trousers and finally freeing his erection. Huey sighed as fingers wrapped snugly around the base. Sticking his tongue out experimentally, Adam teased the tip, circling his urethra and tracing the underside. Pale, skinny fingers tangled into his hair and he closed his lips over the head.

He had never been more grateful for these bionics – he felt as if his legs would give way if it weren’t for the stability of his reinforced legs. He got lost in the hot, wet feeling of it. This guy really knew what he was doing, giving him enough suction to be subtle but effective and using his fingers to grip and tug at the length he didn’t have in his mouth as he dutifully sucked. Fuck, he was good at this. For a moment, Huey wondered just how many times he had done this.

“V-very good… Adam.”

Adam stopped halfway, his mouth still partially full as he opened his eyes and looked up again. Shit. It might have been the most unfamiliar thing he’d seen in a long time, but that didn’t stop it from being incredibly hot.

“That’s enough.”

Upon hearing this, he let go. A wet sound followed as he let it fall from his lips. Some saliva smeared onto his chin on the way.

“Get back on the, uh, the table.” He cursed himself internally as he stuttered. Maybe if he was better at this it wouldn’t be so awkward. Then again, maybe that was how Ocelot wanted it. After all, the more humiliating the better, right? He imagined there really was something humiliating about being bossed around a guy who could barely give a straight order.

This time, he didn’t hold back. He couldn’t wait any longer. He slipped two fingers against his hole, observing the slickness of his pre-cum. There was a lot. He hadn’t even thought it was possible to be this wet without being touched. Adam itched with anticipation as he worked his fingers inside of him. God, he was tight. He worked his fingers in and out of him slowly at first, listening to the other’s pants and mewls of encouragement. He picked up the pace, until Ocelot was involuntarily rolling his hips, fucking himself on Huey’s hand and spitting out pleading words that sounded like Russian. He wondered what the hell any of it meant, but it wasn’t exactly hard to guess what he was getting at.

Pulling out, he wriggled his fingers for a moment, observing the feeling of the air on his skin. He hesitated.

“Uh… do you need me to put something on?” It was worth asking. Being safe was important, right? He wasn’t sure if the other was fertile or not, but it was worth asking.

“I’m alright. There’s no risk anyway. Just fuck me… Please.” He practically moaned every word, lifting his hips to allow access. Huey had read something somewhere about sterilisation being a fairly common transitional surgery. He decided to ask later, though. Now was not the time for scientific curiosity.

He positioned himself carefully, immediately shuddering at the slick, hot feeling as Adam’s body enveloped his – just the head at first. Reaching down with his fingers, he gripped the man’s thighs gently at first, before squeezing a bit harder. Ocelot bucked into the air slightly, twitching.

“Are you gonna beg for it, like… like a slut?”

“Mmh… Please. Please let me have it.”

Fair enough. Pressing into him, he processed the feeling of it. It felt like Adam’s body was sucking him in, squeezing and trembling around him. Even after preparing, he was tight as hell. For a second, Emmerich was afraid he might not be able to last. It took him a moment to regroup and steady himself.

He eased out of him slowly, before thrusting back into him. The sound that came from him was somewhere between a moan and a sigh. He tried again, a little faster this time, and started to build a rhythm. Adam’s body rocked into him, and he wrapped a leg over his thigh in an attempt to bring them closer.

“H-Huey. Harder. Please. Hurt me.”

Jesus Christ… Well, if he insisted. He grabbed at both hips, leaning into his sweating and panting form to push into him with more force. He held onto him tightly enough that it was almost definitely sending pain creeping into his pelvis.

“You like that… A-Adam?”

“Fuck. Yes.”

He wasn’t exactly having a bad time himself. It had been a while since he’d managed to sleep with anyone, and it felt incredible inside him. He had heard all kinds of rumours about him and Big Boss, and if they were true then Snake was an unbelievably lucky man. He imagined he could do this over and over, and never get tired of it.

“Huey. I’m not gonna… last much longer.”

His voice was reaching higher pitches now, and his breath was shuddering in his throat. Huey was feeling it too, pressure starting to build and tighten as he felt his orgasm threaten to approach.

“Shit. Me too. Adam…”

The Russian fell back onto the table, holding himself up with his elbows and leaning his hips up with as much strength as he could manage. He was tightening more every second, his moans getting louder and more intense with every passing moment. He was on the edge now, and could barely take anymore.

Huey figured this was his cue. He slammed into the other hard, becoming erratic as Ocelot came undone under him, gasping out profanities in Russian and German. Wrapping his arms around him, he sheathed himself fully inside of him and let go. Adam threw his head back as he took in the sensation of Emmerich’s hot release spilling inside of him and the humiliation of it quaked through his body.

For a while, they lay there just giving their breathing a moment to steady, clinging to each other and taking in what they had done.

“Emmerich.” Suddenly first names were off the table, then.

“Uh… Ocelot?”

“Dress yourself.”

Ah.

“I suppose you’re going to threaten me into keeping this a secret?”

He straightened up and quickly tidied up his clothing, trying hard not to stare down at the strangely adorable man. Under a post-coital glow, he was almost unthreatening. Almost. Then again, anyone dripping and panting as much as he was might give off that vibe.

“Now why would I do that? Nobody would believe you anyway.”

It was just like him. No matter what happened he always found a way to come out on top.

“Besides, even if they did… would I care?”

That was a good question.

It only took just over a minute for them to arrive again, after a few stern words into Ocelot’s iDroid. Emmerich stood in the doorway, handcuffed and looking thoroughly exhausted. One of them winced slightly, likely imagining all kinds of gruelling torture in his sick little head.

“Well, back to your quarters with you. Let’s hope for your sake that you gave him what he wanted.”

Oh, if they only knew.


End file.
